Second Chances
by LoveIgnites
Summary: Elena left her small town life in Mystic Falls to become a famous country singer after getting her heart broken at the age of eighteen. When her publicist comes up with a plan to further improve her image, it leads her back to her hometown. What will happen when she reconcile with the man that broke her hear years ago? Will they give their love another chance?


******Summary**: Elena left her small town life in Mystic Falls to become a famous country singer after getting heart broken at the age of eighteen. When her publicist comes up with a plan to further improve her image, it leads her back to her hometown. What will happen when she reconcile with the man that broke her hear years ago? Will they give their love another chance?

******A/N**: I know you guys are waiting for an update for ___Love Game_ but I couldn't help myself and write this instead. So sorry! Anyways, enjoy :)

******Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the prompt.

* * *

******Chapter One**: Prologue

**__****Elena's POV**

Elena's heart suddenly dropped at the knowledge that they've finally reached their destination. They're finally here. In Mystic Falls. And she already felt like she's about to puke! I am going to kill Caroline after this trip!

It's been too long. Hell, it's been seven years since the last time she'd been here. And for a good reason. There's too much pain. Too many memories that she'd left behind. It pains her to even think about it. Elena left Mystic Falls to forget everything, to forget the pain yet somehow fate wanted her to come back here to face her past, but how could she when she's about to break at the thought of the possibility of seeing them again. Seeing him.

If you asked her if she was content and happy with having a small town life before she left, she would have said yes. No hesitation what so ever. She was completely happy with what she had. Elena might not have had a stable home but she had someone who loved her wholeheartedly and a friend that treated her as if she was part of their family. But it turns out she was wrong. She had neither. Believing that someone actually cared for her was the biggest mistake she'd ever made because it ended up breaking her instead, causing her so much pain and misery for a very long time.

"So this is Mystic Falls. It's so…small. The street we're on is already filled with so many people you can't even see the damn road anymore." said the bubbly blonde sitting next to her.

Elena sat silently in the limo, ignoring Caroline as much as possible but on the inside, she was screaming with fear. It's as if she was trying to claw her way out.

_Why did I agree to this?! This was such a stupid idea! I can't believe I let Caroline talk me into this!_

Elena nervously watched the smiles, waves, and banners through the tinted window along with her publicist Caroline Forbes. She's the best in the business. Her excellence at her job is how she managed to become so famous in so little time though she sometimes hate how excellent Caroline is at her job because if she wasn't then she wouldn't have come back here in Mystic Falls to begin with.

Caroline wanted Elena to do an autobiography about her life. She said it would be a really good publicity stunt to share the details on how she'd managed to turn her life around. How she became a successful woman after facing so many hardships in her life from being an orphan since birth to a Grammy award country singer who was idolized by many. Of course she'd said no at first but Caroline is a very stubborn woman. She doesn't take no for answer and that means Elena had no choice. She's coming back to Mystic Falls whether she likes it or not.

"Elena, talk to me." she said as she looked at Elena, concern in her eyes.

She sighed heavily, a frown on her face. "I'm sorry Care. It's just that, I hate this place. I swore to myself that I wouldn't come back."

Caroline looked at her friend with sympathy. "Look Lena, you can't let the past rule your life. Those songs you've written about love and heartache, I know it was about you, your feelings."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." she mumbled as she exited the car, Caroline trailing behind her.

Suddenly, everyone's flocking around her while screaming her name. Their high-pitched screams pierced through her ears and boy did it hurt! Everyone was taking pictures, flashing a paper and a pen in front of Elena's face for an autograph, others just screamed so loudly, freaking out that she was in their hometown.

"Excuse me…" Elena tried to push through the thick crowd but it did nothing. She was stuck so she kept on pushing until her left feet landed on her right, causing her to stumble until two strong arms caught her from behind.

Elena turned towards her savior with a soft smile on her face, "Thank y-" but Elena suddenly froze when her brown doe eyes stared directly into his blue ones. She couldn't tear away her eyes from his. It was as if there was a magnetic pull between them, keeping them in place. She opened her mouth to say something but no words escape her mouth.

Why did it have to be him? Of all the people who could have saved her, why did it have to be the man that broke her heart years ago?

"Damon." she whispered breathlessly.

* * *

******A/N**: So they saw each other again :) Do you guys think it was a coincidence that Damon was there or he was there on purpose? ;) I'm sorry if it's short, my chapters are never long to begin with so who cares xD

You guys will know what happened between those two as we progress into the story!  
******  
So review?**


End file.
